Project Shadow
by Dawn Mabel
Summary: When Tails and Knuckles are both attacked by a mysterious black hedgehog, Sonic and friends don't know what to think. Who is this mysterious black hedgehog and what are his intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**Project Shadow**

**Prologue**

It was cold in that room… Oh so cold… He couldn't stand it. He opened his eyes slowly. What was happening? He didn't know. He didn't even know who he was. Suddenly, he heard a cruel laugh.

"Good, good." said a cold voice, glazed over with icy pleasure. "Project Shadow is finally complete. Finally, after this long time. I was getting worried it wouldn't come out right. But it has. It is perfect. Now, here is what you must do…"

**Chapter 1**

Sonic yawned. He was bored. He had been sitting on this beach for so long, just sitting there. No one had been in trouble for such a long time. Sonic couldn't stand it.

"I'm bored!" he announced to Tails, who was sitting next to him.

"Yes. I know. You've been saying that for the last," Tails glanced at his watch. "five hours. Not including those _other _days."

"But nothing's happening! Eggman hasn't shone his egg shaped head for months!" complained Sonic. "I mean, seriously! What's taking him so long? He's _never _this quiet this long!"

Tails shrugged. "Amy and Cream seem to be having fun."

It was true. Amy and Cream had been taking the long vacation in stride. At the moment, they were playing volleyball, but their favorite sport was tennis. Ninety-eight percent of the time, that's what they were playing. The other two percent was used for eating, sleeping, and a tiny bit of something else in between. They also enjoyed swimming.

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Amy, holding the volleyball next to her side. "Wanna play some volleyball? All you've been doing is sitting in that fold out chair this whole time! At least come swimming!"

"Amy!" said Cream. "Come on! We have to finish this game! Remember, I'm up by three points."

"Well, you're still not gonna win." said Amy, standing up straight. "I have the record of most points scored in one game. And, I've won games more often then you."

"So? I might win this one."

Cheese, Cream's cute chao, fluttered up to her, and made a squeaking noise.

"Cheese is right." said Cream. "We shouldn't just stand here arguing about who's _going _to win, when we could find out right now by playing!"

"Alright. Let's go." Amy smiled. "I'm gonna win."

"Girls are weird." said Sonic. "How can they stand this? I'm bored out of my mind! Why can't Eggman resurface so we can go on an adventure?"

"Be careful what you wish for Sonic." warned Tails. "Remember when Knuckles wished he could have a chance to prove he was the best Master Emerald Guardian? And Blaze came, and you remember the rest."

Sonic nodded. "So?"

Tails sighed. "Well, it turned out to be such a mess! I just want to warn you not to make such a, a mess like that again."

Sonic shrugged. "Okay. But I'm leaving. I can't stand another minute of this beach!" Sonic stood up, and raced away. Tails shrugged again. Somehow, he got the feeling Sonic hadn't listened to his advice. He didn't know how right he was.

Sonic raced along the edge of the Great Forest. This forest had always calmed him down. This was where his adventures had first begun when he met princess Sally Acorn, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, and of course, Tails. (To learn more about Sonic's adventures with the Freedom Fighters, look back to the Sonic comic books when Sonic first came out. I recommend the Sonic Archives) He had also encountered Eggman with the Freedom Fighters. Eventually, Sonic drifted away from the Freedom Fighters when Eggman's threats of turning everyone into mindless robots began to die down, and when he met Amy.

Amy and Sally had been confusing. Ever since then, it had been constant battle. Both girls loved Sonic, and were both trying to impress him and prove they were the better girl. Honestly, Sonic liked Sally more in a way, because she didn't pester him the way Amy did. But Amy also had her perks. He couldn't choose between them.

Sonic skidded to a halt. Maybe he should drop in on Knothole and see how things were going. He headed into the forest. The walk was soothing. It reminded him of the many times he had saved this forest from Eggman. He remembered the times he and Sally had walked here, and the many times he had made fun of Antoine.

Sonic soon came upon the tree stump that led into Knothole. He pulled the vine that made the tree stump open up and he jumped inside. He sped down the tube, and landed on the block of hay. He smiled as he looked at the familiar surroundings. This was where it had all begun.

"Hello!" he called out. "Hello? Sonic here! I was just in this part of the forest, and I decided to drop by! Hello?"

"Sonic?" Sonic spun around and saw Sally Acorn walking toward him. Her eyes were lit up, and her red hair seemed like a professional had just done it.

_But maybe it has. _Sonic mused. _After all, Bunnie is a hair specialist. _

"Oh Sonic! I've missed you so much!" She blushed. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Hi Sal." said Sonic. "How's it been down here? How's Antoine? Still annoying?"

"Yep. Nothing's changed. Except that you and Tails left." Sally adjusted her light blue vest, and added, "I like the new boots you sent me."

Like Amy, Sally also liked to wear boots. It was something Sonic liked about both of them. He had sent Sally her favorite type of boot: deep blue, but not to far from the color of her vest, with white trim, knee high, with a great grip, sole, and very water proof. Sonic considered those boots one of his best ideas ever. He remembered not to long before he left, Sally had been complaining to Bunnie about her boots; apparently, they were starting to wear out. He was very careful not to tell Amy about this. She would get very mad, and her Piko Piko would hurt very much.

"So, can I see my old friends?" asked Sonic. "I wanna see Rotor's newest project."

"Sure. Follow me." Sally turned around, and led Sonic through the many underground tunnels of Knothole. They eventually reached a cavern Sonic remembered well: Rotor's workshop. Everyone was gathered there. They turned their heads towards the footsteps, and surprise shone on their faces, which was soon followed by delight.

"Hi guys." said Sonic. "How are you?"

"Hiya Sonic. We're all fine." said Bunnie in her southern accent. Sonic had always loved hearing that accent. They had first met Bunnie when Eggman tried to turn her into a robot – and succeeded in a way. Bunnie was half robot. Her legs and one of her arms was now robot. But it made her stronger and faster, and she was still in control of herself.

Rotor was a walrus. He was the technician. Tails had learned a lot from Rotor. Antoine was a fox – just like Tails – and he carried a sword. Sonic always liked to pick on Antoine, and they had always competed for Sally (though there really wasn't any competition). Antoine also wasn't exactly the bravest even thought he pretended to be.

"Sonic!" said Rotor, smiling hugely. "How are you buddy? I've missed you. My last project needed energy created by running on a treadmill, and I was sad I didn't have you to help me. In the end, I just put Antoine on it, and scared the heck out of him. Worked fine."

"Good job Rotor. That's exactly what I would've suggested." said Sonic. "How are you Bunnie? Is the hair business going well?"

"Oh yes." replied Bunnie. "Everyone needs a haircut these days. It's goin' really well."

"Good." Sonic turned to Antoine and grinned. "Hi Antoine. It's been awhile. Has Eggman scared you while I was gone?"

Antoine snorted. "I'll have you know, I've risen to the top of the list of heroes while you were gone. And I'm never giving it up."

"Actually, he's just the same rank as when you left." whispered Sally. "He's just showing off."

Sonic nodded. "I figured that." He turned to Rotor. "How's your newest project going?"

"Really well." said Rotor. "My newest project is cloning. So far, I've cloned an ant, a plant, and a rat. But before I can clone bigger things, like you and me, it needs a little more tweaking."

"Cool." said Sonic. "Cloning. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a clone."

"So, what've you been doing lately, Sonic?" asked Sally.

"Well, I've got a lot of stories to tell. Let's sit down. I can't wait to start." said Sonic.

They all sat down and listened.

Tails looked around his workshop. Something had set off the alarm. But what was it? He scratched his head, and decided to look outside. He entered a code into the wristwatch he was wearing, and Sonic appeared on the screen as he walked outside.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Something set off the alarm. I'm going to check what it is." answered Tails.

"Alright. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm in Knothole right now. I decided to check up on our old friends." said Sonic.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. And Rotor's newest project is cloning."

"That's so cool!" said Tails. "Hey, do you think I could visit sometime? I'd really like to see it."

"Sure. You can come any time." said Rotor, appearing on the screen.

"Huh?" Tails whirled around. He thought he'd heard something. Suddenly, boulders dropped in from overhead and Tails hit the ground hard. Darkness crashed over his head.

"Tails? Tails!" Sonic was very scared. The connection had broken on the other end. Tails was in trouble. "Sorry guys. I gotta go. Tails might be in serious trouble. Bye." He ran out of the cavern and away.

"Good-bye." whispered Sally as he left. "And good-luck."

***

Sonic was already almost at Tail's workshop. Thoughts flew through his mind. What had happened? He quickly reached the workshop, and gasped as he screeched to a halt.

There were boulders in a big pile. And somewhere underneath was Tails. He was buried in rock. There was no way Tails was coming out of there without a broken bone. Or crushed lungs for that matter. Sonic hurried over, and tried to lift some of the boulders. They wouldn't give. He wasn't strong enough. He ran into the workshop to get the Chaos Emerald Tails kept there. It was gone.

Sonic didn't know what to do. He decided on finding Knuckles. Knuckles was probably strong enough. Sonic ran. He ran as fast as he could to Angels Island.

_I _have _to save Tails! _he thought. _I _have _to! _

Knuckles watched the birds. They were flying away from Angels Island. They were also very beautiful. Knuckles looked down. He saw a blue shape running towards the floating island. _Sonic. _Knuckles thought. _I wonder what _he's _doing here? _

"Knuckles!" shouted Sonic. Was that fear in his voice? "Hey Knuckles! I need help! Tails is buried in boulders, and I'm not strong enough to lift them!"

Knuckles was surprised. "What about the Chaos Emerald?"

"Gone!"

Knuckles growled under his breath. He glided down to Sonic, and they ran. Relief was very evident in Sonic's face.

_I wonder what happened… _thought Knuckles. _What's going on?_

Amy was worried. Tails had told her he would come over to her house an hour ago. Where was he? Amy decided to go to his workshop. _Maybe I'll find out why, there. _ Amy went outside, and boarded the next train going out of the city. She got off the train after two stops, and walked to Tail's workshop. She gasped.

Sonic and Knuckles were there. They were lifting boulders off a big pile. But what was that underneath the pile? Was it Tails?

It was. Amy couldn't believe it. Sonic spotted her.

"Hey Amy!" he called, beckoning to her. "Help us!"

Amy just nodded. It took her a minute to locate her legs and then to move them. By then, Sonic and Knuckles had already cleared away most of the rock. Finally, they could see the yellow-orange of Tail's body.

"There he is." whispered Sonic. "Come on. Let's get him out."

So, after pushing and prying, in which Amy had to use her Piko Piko to hold up the boulders while Sonic and Knuckles lifted Tails out, they finally brought Tails inside and into the medical room.

"Well, that took awhile." said Knuckles. He turned to Sonic. "So, what happened?"

Sonic bowed his head and recounted everything that had happened – even his visit to Knothole.

"- and then you came." said Sonic, pointing to Amy. "And that's it." Sonic shook his head. "I wonder who did that? Whoever it was, was after the Chaos Emerald. Obviously. But, why boulders? There are plenty of ways to kill someone without dropping boulders on them. Plus, with boulders, there's more of a chance that the victim will survive then if you take a knife and stab them."

Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know. But unlike _you, I _have a job to do. I have to get back to Angels Island. The Master Emerald needs protecting." And with that, Knuckles turned around and left. Sonic scowled. 

"Knuckles can be _so _annoying!" he growled. "He's so full of himself and doesn't care about anyone else! 'I have a job to do while you worthless scum sit around and do nothing!'" he mimicked angrily. Sonic looked at Amy. She was just sitting, staring at the ground. There was fear in her eyes.

Sonic went over to comfort her. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Amy rubbed her eyes. Sonic realized a few tears had managed to escape her. She sniffed, and answered Sonic's question.

"It's just, Tails is in trouble and might die, and you and Knuckles keep fighting, and I'm caught in the middle of it feeling like neither of you care, and I don't know what to do!" Amy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out any more tears that might be trying to leave her.

Sonic didn't know what to say. He knew he should comfort her and tell her he did care, but he could not find the words. All the words that came into his mind were all wrong. So he just sat by her, feeling helpless.

Amy finally spoke. "I should go check on Tails." She got up and went to the medical room. Sonic watched her leave. He felt so helpless. He sighed and got up to follow Amy. She was sitting by the bed, watching Tails. Her eyes were full of fear and frustration that she could not help him. She turned around when she sensed that Sonic was also in the room. "I wish I could help him." she said in a low voice.

Sonic nodded, knowing what she meant. "I wish I could to. But only time and a little help from technology can heal him." Sonic realized he had just quoted Tails. He remembered it as if it had been yesterday. Knuckles had been hurt this time, and Sonic didn't know what to do. But Tails had said, _"I know how you feel Sonic. I wish I could just, wish away Knuckle's wounds too. But I can't. Only time and a little help from technology can heal him."_

Amy nodded, knowing Sonic had just unconsciously quoted Tails. It was ironic, or at least Amy thought so. She smiled; feeling reassured that Tails would be all right. He _had _to be all right. If he didn't come out okay, Amy didn't know what she would do.

**Chapter 2**

Tails opened his eyes. He was standing on a cliff overlooking a lonely, rocky beach. The sky was a light blue, and he could count only two clouds. This place was soothing. But suddenly, a sort of dark feel came to the setting. Tails looked down and saw a dark figure walking on the beach. He also could see a few red streaks on the figures body. Tails was frightened. Somehow, the figure seemed familiar. But how? Tails shook his head. He knew he had to stop this strange creature from… From what? But before Tails could ponder this, he was suddenly opening his eyes again and found himself in a bed.

"Your awake!" said Amy, with evident relief. "I was so scared…" Amy trailed off.

"What?" Tails was still groggy, and very confused. "What happened?"

Amy shrugged. "Apparently, someone dropped some boulders on you and stole our Chaos Emerald. You were really hurt. Lucky Sonic found you when he did. He couldn't lift any of the boulders, so he got Knuckles to help. Knuckles left pretty quickly after that. Sonic was here for a while, but he's gone now. How are you? Do you feel okay?" Her voice turned anxious while she was saying the last two sentences.

Tails nodded. "I feel fine. Just, my head aches a little bit. But I had a weird dream."

Amy cocked her head to one side. "What happened in it?"

Tails explained his dream. Amy found it quite frightening.

"That's so scary!" said Amy, shocked.

"What do you think is the scary part?" asked Tails.

Amy shook her head. "I don't know. Just, something about it seems… alarming."

"I know _exactly _what you mean." said Tails, nodding.

"Good. But, I wonder…" Amy paused, and then continued. "Did that figure look at all like, like Sonic?"

Tails was surprised. He thought back to his dream, and focused on the dark form. He was shocked to find the figure was almost exactly like Sonic. "Yes." breathed Tails. "Yes it did. But, what does it mean?"

"Maybe, it means Sonic turns evil?" Amy trembled at this suggestion. She wouldn't no, she _couldn't _believe that.

"No." said Tails firmly. "That's not possible."

Amy quickly agreed with him. But what if Sonic really _did _turn evil? She couldn't cope with that. She would rather die.

Sonic was running to Angels Island. He wanted to tell Knuckles they should stop fighting and that Tails would be okay. But when he reached the floating island, he saw smoke. The first thing Sonic thought was _Knuckles_. He ran up to the smoking island and to the temple. There, he saw Knuckles lying on ground, scorched and almost unconscious. Sonic had never been more scared for Knuckle's life then now. He ran to Knuckle's side and lifted him up. He noted Knuckles was much lighter then boulders.

"The, the bl-black hedge hedgehog c-came." Knuckles whispered in a hoarse voice. "He t-took the C-chaos Emer-emerald and the…" His voice faltered for a moment, but he managed to continue, but his voice was not as strong. "the M-master E-emerald. I ha-have f-failed." With that, Knuckle's head fell back and he was unconscious. Sonic wondered what he meant. The island was still floating after all. But then he noticed the island was very slowly falling to earth. Only part of the Master Emerald was gone. Not all of it.

But Sonic didn't even think about who this black hedgehog was. All he knew, was that he had to get back to Tail's workshop – fast.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amy twiddled her thumbs. She was bored. Sonic had been gone for longer then he normally was. Tails had fallen asleep pretty quickly, so Amy had no one to talk to. Suddenly, she heard someone pound on the door. She went to get it.

"What happened?" she gasped.

Sonic was holding an unconscious Knuckles who was bruised and burned. Sonic's face was downright depressed.

"I found Knuckles on Angels Island." Sonic said in a low voice. "He was in bad shape… As you can see. He said, something about a black hedgehog taking his Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald." Sonic shook his head sadly. "Turns out only part of the Master Emerald was taken. And Angels Island is slowly, very slowly, falling to the ground." Sonic ground his teeth together in frustration. "Who _is _this hedgehog anyway? I'll bet _he _was the one who attacked Tails. When I get my hands on him…" Sonic gestured what he would do, which was hard, considering he was holding Knuckles.

"Come inside." said Amy, holding the door open. Sonic nodded his thanks, and went to the medical room and lay Knuckles in the other bed. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Eggman _must _be behind this somehow, but how? Suddenly, the communicator watch on his wrist lit up, and showed Rotor.

"Hey Rotor." said Sonic glumly. "What is it?"

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Rotor, concerned.

Sonic explained what happened. Rotor was nodding.

"Actually, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It is?" Sonic searched his mind, and the only thing he could come up with, was that their Chaos Emerald had been stolen. "Was your Chaos Emerald stolen?" he asked.

But to his relief, Rotor shook his head. "No." he said. "Something else was stolen. I realized why my cloning machine won't work quite right. The key part of it was stolen! And with that key part, you can easily make another cloning machine! Maybe Eggman stole it, and that black hedgehog is a clone… Of you!"

Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 4

I'm sooooo sorry that my chapters are mixed up!!! This is my first fanfic, so I didn't know what to do! Anyway,

this chapter is going to be split in two so it gets evened out. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sonic was stunned. "A clone? Of me?" he whispered.

Rotor nodded. "Yes. I don't have proof, but I'm pretty sure."

"Oh no." said Sonic, shaking his head. "An exact clone of me is bad. Super fast, strong, able to use the Chaos Emeralds to go into Super form… Not good."

"Yeah. Exactly. So, the only thing we can do, is hunt this clone down. And destroy the cloning device." said Rotor.

"What did Rotor say?" asked Amy.

"He said, the black hedgehog that attacked Knuckles and Tails is a clone of me." said Sonic flatly. "And all my abilities were probably cloned too."

"Oh no!" said Tails, his eyes widened. "That could be a reason it's collecting the Chaos Emeralds! To be able to go to Super form!"

"Uh-oh." Amy stood up. "Then we should start now!"

"Wait!" said Sonic, grabbing Amy's hand to stop her from walking through the door. Sonic blushed as he realized he was holding her hand. He quickly let go. "Have you forgotten Knuckles?"

"Oh." Amy sat down. "Right."

"I'll start right away!" offered Rotor. "See ya! Oh, and if you find out anything, tell me!" And then the screen went black.

"So, what do we do while we're waiting?" asked Amy.

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. Talk?"

Sonic was silent. Suddenly, he spoke. "I'm gonna go see Maya."

"That purple girl with the tiny freline?" asked Amy.

"Yep." Sonic rushed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Continuation

Sonic raced along the countryside. This black hedgehog was troubling him greatly. If Eggman really _had _made that clone, and if, as Sonic thought, he was collecting the Chaos Emeralds to destroy civilization, only to create the Eggman Empire, then he had to be stopped soon. But Sonic and friends did this every day. Why worry now?

Maya looked out of the window. She was in her cozy cottage with Pip, her freline. (A freline is like a cat, but with fire powers, and is much more intelligent. For Maya's story, ASK FOR IT IN A REVIEW! or I won't do it. Also, I created Maya. I own all rights to her!!) The indigo freline jumped up onto the windowsill, and meowed.

"What is it Pip?" asked Maya. Maya was a light pinkish-purple hedgehog, wearing a dark purple dress, and a necklace with a perfectly round, bright red pendant on it.

Pip meowed again, and gestured with its tail. Maya looked where he was pointing, and saw a blue blur racing toward her small house.

"Sonic!" shouted Maya, racing out to meet him.

"Hey Maya!" said Sonic. "Lookin' good!"

"Thanks!" Maya smiled. "What brings you here?"

"It's, troubling."

"Tell me. I've heard a lot of troubling news before."

"Then lets go inside."

Inside the cottage, Sonic explained about the clone and the attacks.

"Of course, we don't have proof it's a clone, just a hunch. But we're pretty sure." finished Sonic.

"Oh my." said Maya. "I have to admit. That's pretty bad." She leaned back in her chair. "Must be pretty weird, having another one of you walking around." she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

Pip jumped onto Sonic's lap, and meowed. Sonic began absentmindedly petting him – which Pip enjoyed.

"So, what're we gonna do?" asked Maya.

"We _have _to stop the clone." said Sonic immediately. "Before it's too late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We have to _find_ the clone first, before we can do anything!" said Maya.

Sonic nodded. "And I think I know exactly where to look."

Maya blinked in surprise. "You do?"

"Uh-huh." said Sonic, grinning. "Wherever a Chaos Emerald is… Which means we have to find Rouge!"

"Rouge? But why her instead of someone else?"

"Because _she _has _two _Chaos Emeralds." With that, Sonic grabbed Maya's wrist, and raced out the door. Luckily, Pip had managed to jump onto Maya's shoulder before they left.

"Hey! HEY!" Maya shouted at Sonic. "I _told _you, I _don't _like it when you do that without warning me!"

"Sorry!"

Maya groaned. She didn't like it when Sonic grabbed her and raced off like that. It made her feel nauseas. "Sonic? Can we stop for a moment? But stop _slowly_?" But her last sentence was too late. Sonic was already screeching to a halt.

"What?" asked Sonic in an annoyed voice. He didn't like stopping.

"Sorry. I just need a moment to recollect myself. I just hate it when you do that." Maya sat down on a flat rock and put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you just grab me like that, and run off! You need to give me a warning next time!" said Maya.

"Well, o-okay." Sonic blushed. "Sorry!"

Maya sighed. "Okay. I'm ready now." She stood up. Pip meowed. "No Pip. I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Sonic. Maya nodded. "Alright. Let's go." Sonic gently took her hand, and ran. But more slowly this time.

"Thanks." whispered Maya.

"You're welcome." Sonic grinned again.

Rouge was looking at her two Chaos Emeralds. One was red, and the other one was blue._ Two down, five to go. _thought Rouge. She looked up, and saw Maya and Sonic running toward her.

"What do you want?" she asked silkily.

"Well," said Maya, with a glance at Sonic. Rouge could tell she was nervous. "there's been, some attacks." began Maya.

"You're in danger." Sonic burst out.

"In trouble?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I got these Emeralds fair and square."

"No, I mean, someone wants those Emeralds and he'll do anything to get them." said Sonic. "Here's what happened…"

"Okay, let me get this straight." said Rouge. "Eggman supposedly made a clone of you, and sent it to get Chaos Emeralds, and you think it's gonna get me next, and you want me to be bait so you can catch this, clone?"

"Yeah." said Sonic. "What do you think?"

"I think you two are crazy." replied Rouge.

"What?" snarled Maya. "No way! We are _not _crazy! Listen; do you want to be attacked, your Chaos Emeralds stolen? I don't think so. So, please, just go along with this. If he doesn't come, then, it's our loss. Not yours. No harm done by doing this."

Rouge sighed. "Fine. I'll do this. But, if this doesn't work, I will be very angry."

"Thank you Rouge." said Sonic. "You won't be disappointed."

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! And remember: if you want any characters to be in this story that haven't been mentioned yet, or if you have any ideas, put it in a review. Also, if you want me to write a story about Maya, put that in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Well, so far, no one has reviewed.  That makes me unhappy! Oh well. I shall keep writing anyway. Enjoy the next chapter! Please! This is the second chapter I'm doing today! And also, because everyone else is doing it, here is my disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and all related characters and logos. They all belong to Sega. Except Maya and Pip. They belong to ME!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Chapter 6

_I raced along the countryside, following the trail of that blue hedgehog the doctor told me about… Wait a minute, it's going the other way! I change direction. Hmm… I sense two Chaos Emeralds! There! That bat is holding them! Time to add them to my ever-growing collection…_

Rouge spotted the black blur out of the corner of her eye. Now she was really nervous. _Maybe they were right. _she thought anxiously.

"It'll be okay." whispered Maya soothingly.

Rouge gulped. She felt sick. Not that she was going to mention that to anyone. She was very good at hiding her emotions. But right now, she was so scared she felt like vomiting. What if this monster used the Chaos Emeralds to torture and kill her?

Suddenly, the black creature jumped out of its hiding place, and raced toward Rouge. She fought back a scream.

"Duck Rouge!" shouted Sonic. He jumped out just in time to stop the black figure from hurting her. But not in time to dodge the attack himself. And so, the blue hedgehog was sent crashing to the ground.

"Sonic!" yelled Maya.

Finally, they got a good look at the attacker. He looked like Sonic, but black with red streaks, and there was something about his face that looked more, serious. He smiled slightly.

"So, the faker is finally caught." he sneered.

"Faker?" This enraged Sonic. "_Faker_? I'm not the faker! You are! I am Sonic the Hedgehog! Not a clone!"

The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "Really? That's not what I hear."

"Well, please. Educate me. What do you hear?" asked Sonic angrily.

"I know I am not the 'original', but I hear you are not this so called, 'original' either."

"Uh-huh." said Sonic, rolling his eyes. "Say, could you tell me your name so I can address you properly?"

"Shadow." replied the clone icily. "Now, let's get this over with." Shadow glared at Rouge. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds or he will be tortured in pain for a _very _long time." Shadow said, pointing to Sonic.

Rouge bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Maya looked very worried.

"Rouge! Hey, Rouge! Look at me!" said Sonic. Rouge did so. "Do not give him the Chaos Emeralds. I'll be fine. No matter how much I scream and beg for the pain to be over, do _not _give them up!" Rouge nodded.

"It does not matter." said Shadow. "I will get the Emeralds anyway. But for right now, you're coming with me." He took out a yellow Chaos Emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Maya had barely begun to scream Sonic's name before Sonic and Shadow had disappeared in a blue flash.

So, how'd you like it? Oh, and sorry for not saying where they were! I imagined them on a beach near the dock. Anyway, please review! If you have any ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. Even if it may seem stupid, I could probably turn it into something. Who knows?


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooooo again! Just wanted to say, I might be late with the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Maya watched in dismay as Sonic and Shadow disappeared.

"SONIC!" she screamed.

Rouge was stunned. _What the heck just happened? _she thought. "Do you know what just happened?" asked Rouge. Maya shook her head. "I thought so." sighed Rouge.

"We have to get to Tail's workshop." said Maya firmly. "Amy won't be happy."

***

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. His head ached like it had been hit with a sledgehammer ten times. He groaned. Then he looked around. He was lying on a bed, strapped down tightly. Surrounding him, was many screens and bottles and other things. A light beeped on and off as he woke up.

"What the-" Suddenly, a hole opened up right underneath the bed. The bed fell through at a fast speed. It landed in a room full of torture devices. Sonic was in a daze from the sudden fall, so he didn't have time to dodge the torture device from coming at his face…

***

"WHAT?!" shouted Amy. She growled. "I'm gonna hurt this Shadow so bad he'll wish…"

"Calm down Amy!" said Tails. "You know Sonic will be alright. He always is."

Amy sniffed. "I know. But that doesn't mean I stop worrying about it. I just know that someday, he'll get in over his head, and then…" She trailed off.

Maya frowned. "We have to find Sonic. But we don't know where to look."

Rouge looked worried. "Shadow said he was gonna get me next."

Tails was about to say something, but a screen switched on, interrupting him. It was Rotor.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh! Hi! Is Sonic here?"

"No." said Tails. He explained about what happened.

"Oh no!" said Rotor, alarmed.

"Yeah, and we don't know where he is." said Tails. Amy growled.

Rotor thought for a moment. "I know where he is!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Where?" asked Amy excitedly, jumping up as she spoke.

"Listen, here's where he is…"

How did you like this chapter? Kinda short, but I hope you liked it. Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi peeps! (Or "Hi people! Whichever way you like better) How do ya like the story so far? What do you think will happen? And if you're a total Shadow fanatic and wish he would fall in love with someone _alive, _that's me! So, you know Shadow will fall in love. But who is it? I'll give you a hint: I like the KnucklesandRouge and the SonicandAmy couples, so you know it's not Rouge or Amy. So who is it? Take a wild guess…

Chapter 8

Sonic was in pain. Terrible pain. It was torture after torture after torture. The pain just wouldn't stop coming. Even memories were used to torture him. Pain, after pain, after pain, after pain, after pain… It was overwhelming.

Sonic never stopped screaming.

He had squeezed his eyes shut so tight, he was afraid his eyelids were going to rip. But it just wouldn't stop…

And then suddenly, it was over.

"Open your eyes." commanded a voice. "I know you're awake. We used special equipment just to keep you from being knocked out."

But Sonic refused to open his eyes.

"Come on! Open your eyes!" Sonic felt his eyes opening. Panicking, he tried to force them closed, but they continued to open, until he was staring right in the face of Dr. Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman." Sonic growled. "Why did you capture me?"

Eggman smiled evilly. "One reason, and one reason only." He paused, and then added. "Actually, two reasons. One, I'm going to put up a ransom for you. One I am sure Miss Amy Rose will pay. And two, I want to analyze you, see why you are so fast and such."

Eggman turned around, and walked out of the room. And then that black hedgehog, Shadow walked in.

"You know, Ihave a deal for you." said Shadow.

Sonic immediately perked up. "What kind of deal?" he asked cautiously.

"I get you out of here, you give me," Shadow considered something, and then continued. "all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"What? NO WAY!" Sonic snarled.

"Fine. But I'm sure you will see it my way very soon." purred Shadow. And then he was gone, leaving Sonic to ponder Shadow's deal.

How was it? Remember, REVIEW! And if you want me to do a whole series about Maya, just put it in a review. And I will take any ideas you have.


End file.
